


Nothing More Perfect

by CeruleanShockwave



Series: my basketball boys [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, cute shit, i love her ok, kiyohyuuizu, kiyohyuuizu have a kid, she is sunshine and her name is akiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanShockwave/pseuds/CeruleanShockwave
Summary: There’s nothing more perfect than this,Teppei thinks as he watches his family -his family!- enjoy a quiet, happy dinner.There could never be anything more perfect than this.





	Nothing More Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



> Here ya go Mollie, here's some fluff from Teppei POV <3 <3 that boy deserves hugs!! Have some of my personal ot3 because i have a strange love triangle hc that goes like kiyoshi -> izuki -> hyuuga -> kiyoshi and maybe i should stop writing angst for these three so bam, fluff!

“No. Ice. Cream. And that’s final!” Teppei shouts, at the end of his patience. 

Akiko stares up at him with watery grey eyes, so similar to the ones of her dad, who’s currently sitting on the couch snickering at Teppei’s misfortune. 

Teppei shoots Junpei a harsh glare. The ex-captain ignores it completely in favour of laughing louder. 

“But Daddy…” Akiko pleads with a pout. “I haven’t eaten ice cream in forever and ever and  _ever_!”

“You ate some yesterday,” points out Shun, apparently deciding that poor Teppei has had enough. He sets down his laptop and comes over to the living room, crouching down in front of their daughter. “Is it because Mirai gets ice-cream everyday?” Mirai is the daughter of Kagami and Aomine - Teppei seriously doesn’t know how the hell those two even got together.

Akiko looks away, but nods shyly.

Teppei sighs out loud, some of his irritation evaporating. He feels a little guilty for snapping at his daughter now, and is about to open his mouth when Junpei gives him a warning look. 

_Don’t cave now. Shun is handling this, okay?_

Teppei understands. His tendency to overcompensate after getting mad can sometimes be detrimental to the parenting style they prefer as a unit.

“Well, when Mirai grows up, she’s going to have holes in her teeth because ice cream isn’t good for your teeth.” Shun says dramatically. Teppei has to stifle a laugh - he’s always been a good actor. “And holes aren’t good, are they?”

“No they aren’t, Papa,” Akiko says, subdued. 

“So what do you say Dad makes sushi instead? It’s tasty  _and_  doesn’t give you any holes.” 

Akiko loves sushi. Her eyes brighten at the thought, and she turns around to look at Junpei, a question in her eyes.

Junpei smiles at his daughter. “Well, all right then. Sushi it is!”

“Yay!” cheers Akiko, jumping up and down. “Su-shiiii!” 

“Why don’t you go finish off your homework?” suggests Teppei, ruffling his daughter’s hair.

Akiko nods, blonde curls bouncing up and down, and races upstairs to do her schoolwork. Teppei, Shun and Junpei share a fond smile as they watch their daughter run off.

 _“It’s not exactly what I envisioned,”_ Junpei often said when he and Teppei and Shun had moved in together. He was the one who’d had the biggest dreams out of the three - he’d loved Shun and Teppei, but sometimes he’d felt restless. 

Until Akiko. 

She was the missing piece in their lives; because Shun and Junpei and Teppei completed each other, but maybe they needed that kick, that kick of having a person they all loved more than anything. 

Teppei is glad they adopted her.

He says as much, and Junpei laughs out loud. “You sap,” he teases. “I’ll go make the damn sushi, come help me, both of you,” 

Shun and Teppei follow Junpei obediently, chopping vegetables and fish and cleaning up the kitchen as they watch the ex-captain bustle busily about the room, stirring and frying and flipping.

 _I love them_ , Teppei can only think as he watches Shun place his head on Junpei’s shoulder and beckon Teppei to do the same.

He complies gladly, content to watch as Junpei plates up the meal and shouts for Akiko, who comes flying down the stairs like there’s no tomorrow.

 _There’s nothing more perfect than this,_ he thinks as he watches his family -  _his family!_  - enjoy a quiet, happy dinner. 

_There could never be anything more perfect than this._

 

 


End file.
